


You Owe Me

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, MooneyWorth, Smut, a bit of plot, reposted like 7 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She called it to him as he left her bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I've been trying to post this for an hour but it kept doing that thing where the works don't show up. I wrote a throwaway piece about Hercules and Captain America because it's always in that order. Anyway, if it doesn't work, I was never meant to write smut.
> 
> Also if you got here from Author alert emails, sorry guys!

_"Sorry, Alf."_

_"Excuse me? She gave us what we needed."_

_"Yeah but now you owe Fish Mooney a favor. You owe the mob a favor."_

_"I appreciate your concern, Detective Bullock, but I can handle myself."_

~

The telephone rang shrilly, startling Alfred from near sleep. It had been over two weeks since the assassins came for Miss Kyle, but still, Alfred had trouble truly relaxing unless he and Bruce were sleeping in the same room. Currently, the boy was at school, and Alfred was at his worst. "Wayne Manor," he answered, hoping whomever was on the line would not notice the gravel from disuse under his natural tone.

No such luck. "Ooh, Alfred, you don't sound quite yourself," a smooth voice crooned through the telephone.

Fish Mooney. "With all due respect, Ms. Mooney, I'm not sure you know what my usual self is. How did you get this number?"

"How do I get anything in this town, Alfred? Through favors and connections and I'm calling in one right now."

Alfred was silent for moment. "Don't think I don't appreciate your assistance last week, but if your favor in anyway endangers Bruce Wayne--"

"A man with conviction, I like that," she all but purred. "No, Alfred, I would never dream of hurting your boy, accidentally or on purpose, unlike some people around Gotham." The accusation of the police department hung in the air and he bit back the urge to comment on it, whether to defend or condemn, he did not know.

"What is it then that you wanted, Ms. Mooney? If it's money I'm--"

"It's not money, Alfred. I have more than enough of that..." She trailed off, voice husky and low and Alfred could imagine what she was asking. Heat flickered through him.

"Are you... soliciting me, Ms. Mooney?" It would have been a condescending question if his voice wasn't so throaty. He couldn't hide the intrigue, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Oh, I don't like that phrasing... I'm just asking you to return the favor. Will you return this favor, Alfred?" She asked, and the way she said his name sent another shot of heat through him, resting now in his cock.

"Ms. Mooney, I--" And he didn't know what he was going to answer but he didn't have to.

"Don't answer, now, Alfred. You have to pick up your boy soon anyway. If you're interested please come by for a visit after you drop Bruce off at school." She gave him the address to an upscale hotel, one the Wayne's actually, and a name to ask for at the front desk. "And get some rest, baby... You'll need it."

~

For the first time in a long time, Fish Mooney didn't know what to expect from a man; whether he would come to see her or not. Alfred Pennyworth was not normal for Gotham. He was strong, stronger than any man she met but he was also good. Maybe he was stronger because he was good, but he was.

She could tell he was ex military, like Gordon, but unlike the disgraced detective, he had no urge to prove himself an angel. He embraced his dark side on occasion, also like Gordon, but it was only to protect his own and nothing more.

Maybe she was getting soft, but Alfred Pennyworth and that moral compass that only pointed to Bruce Wayne made her want to fuck him so badly. Fish wanted to see that tenderness aimed at her but at the same time, she wanted to see if she bring out that darkness he was oh so capable.

She'd been thinking about him all morning, so she decided to take a short cold shower and then a long hot bath. It wouldn't due, to seem overly eager, though she was ready. When she'd seen him with a knife to Butch's neck, she wasn't overly impressed, but when she figured out why and the respect he gave her, she couldn't get out of her head what she'd have to do to see him lose himself that way on her.

She clenched her fist and her thighs in the scented bath water, rolling her head back in anticipation for the pleasure that would come, should he show up. Oh, Alfred wanted her, that much she could tell, but unlike a lot of the men she ran into, wanted, he was probably one of the few that could and would deny himself and her.

Suddenly angry, Fish gripped her flute of champagne and resisted the urge to throw it against the wall, instead drinking it down and pouring herself more. She didn't doubt herself, never doubted herself, especially when it came to men. He would come, he'd be stupid not to.

She was only doing this as a favor to Bullock, releasing the gaurdian of the richest person in Gotham from her snare. A few days after they met, the detective all but begged her to let Alfred out easy. He could see the darkness in him, too, and was afraid the butler would fall easily into the way life, leaving poor, young Bruce Wayne all alone. It was adorable, really, seeing the soft side of Bullock... It'd get him killed one day.

But she said, she'd let him out, and she would, as soon as he made her orgasm a few times. The other men in Gotham should only be so lucky.

~

Alfred knocked sharply three times and the door opened relatively quickly. He was surprised a bit by that, since she seemed keen on playing games. It was possible that this was also a part of her plan, but he did not dwell on trying to figure her out. He had a feeling he'd always lose to her in this particular game of chess, not that he could see an real loss for either side.

She greeted him with a devilish smile on her burgundy lips and glass of sparkling white Zinfandel. "Hello, Alfred..." She combed over his form, his dark three-piece suit fitting him better than any man in the service industry should be able to afford and his peacoat thrown over his arm. "I wasn't sure you'd make it." She took a long healthy look below his belt before locking on his eyes.

He was still sweeping over her curvy form appreciatively. She wore a short, sheer dressing gown the same shade of red as the highlights in her hair with inky black lace along the hems. He could see underneath her matching bra and panties, in satin this time. She wore stockings held up by a garter belt, but her feet were bare. After lingering on her breasts and the peek of her areolae over the horizon of her bra, he could finally meet her eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Mooney. May I come in?" He asked, ever the gentlemen.

"Of course, Alfred." She passed him the champagne and moved only enough so that he'd have to brush against her to enter.

She closed the door but he paid no attention to her for the moment, taking extra care to fold his overcoat and place it on the chair, doing the same for his suit jacket. He turned around now, arms folded over her vest. "If it's all the same to you, Miss, I'd like you to try to avoid marking up my face. Bruce was just attacked by assassins two weeks ago and I don't need him thinking I've been going around and getting into fights while he's in school."

Fish raised an eyebrow and sashayed to him, swinging her hips exaggeratedly. "Alfred, what makes you think I'd do anything to hurt you?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow this time, smirking. "Ms. Mooney, I know your type and, frankly, I'd be disappointed if you didn't hurt me just a bit."

"Is that so?" She asked, she asked closing the gap between them. She unfolded his arms and began unbuttoning his vest slowly and deliberately. "I think we can arrange something, then." She finished undoing his buttons and slid her hands up his torso before pulling the waistcoat down his arms and tossing it. "So you said you knew my type. What is it you think my type is, Alfred." She loosened his tie and started working on the buttons of his shirt, eyes focused on the task.

"Fierce, powerful... afraid of failure more than anyone or anything." His voice was low and deliberate, watching her descend down his body, kneeling and getting closer as she lowered. Her eyes were now just a few short inches from each button she worked. Soon, she was eye to eye with his belt buckle, on her knees. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Alfred felt himself stiffen even more than he already was. His hard on was straining against his slacks pleasantly and he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew her type liked to be in control. He wasn't some untested teenager; he knew how to behave himself.

She rose slowly, almost artfully and leaned in to kiss him, stopping just short. "Afraid of failure? I'm not afraid of _anything_." She kissed him then, for how long Alfred didn't know, he just knew it was way more heated than any kiss he ever had that didn't involve tongue or roaming hands.

The facade that barely hid her dominant nature was gone now. "Give me your tie. I want you in nothing more than your boxers on the bed in thirty seconds."

Alfred did as he was told, slightly distracted by the way she walked, letting her robe fall and playing with his tie as she made her way to the queen size bed. He followed her obediently, sitting down and laying back when she instructed.

She didn't tie him down, didn't need to. Alfred was a butler and an ex marine; he was used to following directions. She did however use his tie to blindfold him.

She straddled his stomach, then worked her way to his tent is underwear, pausing and smirking as he clenched his fist in effort to keep to their unspoken rule.

She continued down his body until she was on his left leg. She kissed his navel, licking up the moisture she left there and relishing in the slight groan he gave. She gave one of her own as his knee brushed up against her clit deliciously.

Alfred couldn't see anything, but that just seemed to make his skin more sensitive. She felt every single one of her fingernails as she dragged them down the thigh she sat on. Then she started to grind against his leg, completely ignoring him and his erection. She whimpered and mewled and, though he knew it was an act, he and his dick didn't care. He just focused on the soaked satin that rubbed so close and yet so far from his cock. He had to rest his hands behind his head and press down hard or he'd reach out for her.

Fish came relatively quickly and Alfred hips bucked at the clenching he felt. She chuckled, dismounting from his lap. She made a show of licking her juices from his thigh; not one he could see, but one he could feel. She traced small figure eights and designs from his knee to his hipbone and he shot up, panting.

"Alfred," Fish admonished, on his lap again.

"Ms. Mooney," he answered, breathing heavily.

"Finger me," she commanded. He went to untie his blindfold but she slapped his hands away, instead, grabbing his right hand and guided his digits underneath her soaked panties.

Alfred met close cropped hair before ghosting over her clit. She was so wet, if he tasted her, he just might drown. His cock felt another rush of blood.

He played with her lips a bit, splaying them apart a bit before diving in with his middle and ring finger.

Fish threw her arms around his neck so she wouldn't lose her balance. He took the opportunity to whisper to where he thought her ear was, "You're so fucking tight."

She clenched around his fingers at Alfred's words and the urge to grab himself with his free hand was too great to resist. She smacked his hand away and he cursed under his breath.

"More," she purred and he obliged, adding his index finger. She began to buck her hips against his curling fingers so he moved his hand with her.

Alfred couldn't think straight. All he could think about was how good it would feel to be inside her; how he would even take a quick hand job at this point, anything, to spring the coil of pleasure building inside him.

Fish used the heel of his palm to work her clit as she rode his hand faster. "What are you thinking, Alfred?"

"Thinking about how you'd feel around me," he ground out, trying to breathe.

She orgasmed, pulsing around the butler's fingers as he continued to work her insides to a gentle stop.

Fish removed Alfred's hand her, again licking herself from him. She sucked all three digits into her mouth, cleaning them with soft slurps.

"...Ms. Mooney..."

"Yes, Alfred?" She whispered and he had knot his hands into the duvet.

"I do believe you're trying to kill me."

Fish Mooney chuckled lowly. She removed the tie from his eyes, giving him an obstructed view of her breasts. "Then, Alfred, you'd better defend yourself."

He met her eyes and his whole demeanor changed in an instant. He pulled down the straps of her bra, exposing her perky brown nipples just over the edge. He kissed each one, then used his thumbs to play with them.

He flipped her on her back suddenly, and she looked a little surprised by how it easy it was for him. He unhooked her garter belt from her stockings and pulled down her panties, revealing her dripping, hot sex.

The hunger in Alfred's eyes was enough to send another lusty shiver through her. He kissed her each thigh and each hip bone before moving to her entrance. He licked her soft folds, holding her down by the hips. Fish strained weakly against his hold and laugh vibrated against her vagina.

He wouldn't bat her hands away like she did him, but every time her hands reached for his head, willing him to go faster, he paused completely, garnering frustrated growls.

"Not fun, is it?" He asked with chuckle, before finally showing her mercy and letting her ride the wave of ecstasy on his face.

Alfred's chin was shining with her juices and he kissed her thoroughly, tongue swirling, hands rubbing low on her ass. "I noticed how much you enjoyed the taste of yourself," he said.

"And you? How do you like the taste of me?"

"Well... I could eat you all day, Ms. Mooney."

If either of them said anything, the words were lost as the focused on exploring other's body unabashedly, all need to be coy lost. Alfred seemed extremely entranced with the feel of her ass and Fish, she traced the scars over his chest and shoulders.

Alfred took off his boxers and Fish shivered on the bed in anticipation. Alfred was maybe a bit bigger than average size, but she had a feeling he knew how to use it.

He rubbed the head along her slit, wetting the tip. "Are you ready for me to return the favor, Ms. Mooney?"


End file.
